The Wiggles Show! (TV Series)
The Wiggles Show! is the name of TV Series 4 and 5 of The Wiggles. Series 4 was filmed and produced mainly in 2004, and premiered on ABC TV on 18 April 2005 at 8:00 amhttp://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200504/20050418.htm. Series 5 premiered a little over a year later, on 19 June 2006 at 8:10 amhttp://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200606/20060619.htm, and the series concluded at the end of that Augusthttp://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/20060830.htm. This was Greg's last aired TV series as a Wiggle, though a sixth series was partially shot with him before being replaced by Sam. Episodes Each of these 22-minute episodes listed were originally split into two 11-minute episodes when first aired on ABC. Since none of the these 11-minute versions have been released on DVD or iTunes, the episode pages listed are of the more commonly seen 22-minute versions. For airdates and known information on the 11-minute episodes, see the aptly named tab below. 22-minute versions= TV Series 4 (2005) #Dorothy's Ballet #Making Pies #Friendly Feathersword Crew #When We Were Young #Kangaroo Dance #Shiver Me Timbers #I Swing My Baton #Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock #A Wiggly Mystery #Prehistoric Party #Wiggly Friends #Bow Wow Wow #We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea #Paint a Portrait #S.S Feathersword #Eagle Rock #Train Dance #Bill the Billycart #Jack in the Box #Fruit Salad #Learn About Animals #Help Find Jeff #I Count 1-10 #Picking Flowers #Swim With A Friend #Bailamos TV Series 5 (2006) NOTE: Episodes marked with an asterisk (*) means official names have never been given to them by The Wiggles on DVD, iTunes, or otherwise. Our articles on these episodes use the names given to them by Playhouse Disney in America (sourced from tv.com), and the order is based on iTunes and Netflix in Australia. #Fruity Fun #Let's Have a Dance! #The Wiggle Way #Shh! Shh! Shh! #A Wiggly Concert #Playing a Trick on the Captain #The Gorilla Dance #Pirate Radio #Amazing Alpaca #It's Sunny Today #Picnic Without Ants* #We Like To Say Hello* #Wiggly Shopping List* #Pirate Dancing #Nodding Dance! #Musical Bonanza* #O'Reilly!* #Shingle Back Lizard* #Pirate Dancing Shoes* #We Can Do So Many Things* #Box of Mystery* #Look But Don't Touch* #Farmer Brown* #Watch, Learn, Dance, Sing* #Animal Charades* #Fun at the Beach* |-|11-minute versions= TV Series 4 (2005) *Episode 1 - 'April 18, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200504/programs/ZY7646A001D18042005T080200.htm *Episode 2 - 'April 19, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200504/programs/ZY7646A002D19042005T080200.htm *Episode 3 - 'April 20, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200504/programs/ZY7646A003D20042005T080200.htm *Episode 4 - 'April 21, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200504/programs/ZY7646A004D21042005T080200.htm *Episode 5 - 'April 22, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200504/programs/ZY7646A005D22042005T080200.htm *Episode 6 - 'April 25, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200504/programs/ZY7646A006D25042005T080100.htm *Episode 7 - 'April 26, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200504/programs/ZY7646A007D26042005T080200.htm *Episode 8 - 'April 27, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200504/programs/ZY7646A008D27042005T080200.htm *Episode 9 - 'April 28, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200504/programs/ZY7646A009D28042005T080200.htm *Episode 10 - 'April 29, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200504/programs/ZY7646A010D29042005T080200.htm *Episode 11 - 'May 2, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A011D2052005T080200.htm *Episode 12 - 'May 3, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A012D3052005T080200.htm *Episode 13 - 'May 4, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A013D4052005T080200.htm *Episode 14 - 'May 5, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A014D5052005T080200.htm *Episode 15 - 'May 6, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A015D6052005T080200.htm *Episode 16 - 'May 9, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A016D9052005T080200.htm *Episode 17 - 'May 10, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A017D10052005T080200.htm *Episode 18 - 'May 11, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A018D11052005T080200.htm *Episode 19 - 'May 12, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A019D12052005T080200.htm *Episode 20 - 'May 13, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A020D13052005T080200.htm *Episode 21 - 'May 16, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A021D16052005T080000.htm *Episode 22 - 'May 17, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A022D17052005T080000.htm *Episode 23 - 'May 18, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A023D18052005T080000.htm *Episode 24 - 'May 19, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A024D19052005T080000.htm *Episode 25 - 'May 20, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A025D20052005T080000.htm *Episode 26 - 'May 23, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A026D23052005T080000.htm *Episode 27 - 'May 24, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A027D24052005T080000.htm *Episode 28 - 'May 25, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A028D25052005T080000.htm *Episode 29 - 'May 26, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A029D26052005T080000.htm *Episode 30 - 'May 27, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200505/programs/ZY7646A030D27052005T080000.htm *Episode 31 - 'June 13, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200506/programs/ZY7646A031D13062005T104700.htm *Episode 32 - 'August 8, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200508/programs/ZY7646A032D8082005T091000.htm *Episode 33 - 'August 9, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200508/programs/ZY7646A033D9082005T091000.htm *Episode 34 - 'August 10, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200508/programs/ZY7646A034D10082005T091000.htm *Episode 35 - 'August 11, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200508/programs/ZY7646A035D11082005T091000.htm *Episode 36 - 'August 12, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200508/programs/ZY7646A036D12082005T091000.htm *Episode 37 - 'August 15, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200508/programs/ZY7646A037D15082005T091000.htm *Episode 38 - 'August 16, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200508/programs/ZY7646A038D16082005T091000.htm *Episode 39 - 'August 17, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200508/programs/ZY7646A039D17082005T091000.htm *Episode 40 - 'August 18, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200508/programs/ZY7646A040D18082005T091000.htm *Episode 41 - 'August 19, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200508/programs/ZY7646A041D19082005T091000.htm *Episode 42 - 'August 22, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200508/programs/ZY7646A042D22082005T091000.htm *Episode 43 - 'August 23, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200508/programs/ZY7646A043D23082005T091000.htm *Episode 44 - 'August 24, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200508/programs/ZY7646A044D24082005T091000.htm *Episode 45 - 'August 25, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200508/programs/ZY7646A045D25082005T091000.htm *Episode 46 - 'August 26, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200508/programs/ZY7646A046D26082005T091000.htm *Episode 47 - 'August 29, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200508/programs/ZY7646A047D29082005T091000.htm *Episode 48 - 'August 30, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200508/programs/ZY7646A048D30082005T091000.htm *Episode 49 - 'August 31, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200508/programs/ZY7646A049D31082005T091000.htm *Episode 50 - 'September 1, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200509/programs/ZY7646A050D1092005T091000.htm *Episode 51 - 'September 2, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200509/programs/ZY7646A051D2092005T091000.htm *Episode 52 - 'September 5, 2005'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200509/programs/ZY7646A052D5092005T091000.htm TV Series 5 (2006) Click "Expand" for synopses on episodes from archived ABC1 TV schedules. *Episode 1 - 'June 19, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200606/programs/ZY8403A001D19062006T081200.htm *Episode 2 - 'June 20, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200606/programs/ZY8403A002D20062006T081200.htm Jeff shows a white Bengal tiger; the Mariachi Wiggles sing Ensalada de Fruta (Fruit Salad' in Spanish), and the Little Wiggles use their 'Piano Locating Device' to find little Jeff's piano. *Episode 3 - 'June 26, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200606/programs/ZY8403A003D26062006T081200.htm Captain Feathersword as the Captain introduces all his pirate friends and then shows us how to do the pirate dance! You'll also see 'I Can Do So Many Things', 'I'm A Cow' animation and our Irish dancing dinosaur in 'Di-Dicki-Do-Dum'. *Episode 4 - 'June 22, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200606/programs/ZY8403A004D22062006T081200.htm Dorothy the Dinosaur sings 'Butterflies Flit', we 'Point our fingers and do the Twist' at a Wiggly Concert, Jeff shows us a beautiful koala, Anthony shows us the letter 'B' and does the 'Bazouki Dance in Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet'. *Episode 5 - 'June 23, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200606/programs/ZY8403A005D23062006T081200.htm Murray remembers when everyone helped to make Wiggle house become Home Sweet Home, as Murray says, 'Helping each other is the Wiggle Way'. Anthony introduces us to the letter 'C' and Captain Feathersword does 'The Captain Dance'. *Episode 6 - 'June 27, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200606/programs/ZY8403A006D27062006T081200.htm Cricket is fun with Australian test player, Brett Lee. The Mariachi Wiggles sing El Baile Del Chango (Monkey Dance). Greg reminds us to put on our hats, put on our sunscreen and swim with a friend when 'Having Fun at the Beach'. *Episode 7 - 'June 28, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200606/programs/ZY8403A007D28062006T081200.htm How do you play soccer on the SS Feathersword? Captain Feathersword and his wiggly friends play the soccer game of the year. Anthony tells us about wearing a safety vest as we "Take A Trip Out On The Sea." *Episode 8 - 'June 29, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200606/programs/ZY8403A008D29062006T081200.htm Jeff introduces us to Tom the cockatoo, Anthony shows us the letter "d" and teaches us the dinosaur dance in Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet. We go to a wiggly concert and move our arms around and around with Henry the Octopus. *Episode 9 - 'June 30, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200606/programs/ZY8403A009D30062006T081200.htm Anthony reads a musical story about his Wiggly friends; we hear the Japanese song, Haru Ga Kita, which tells of the changing seasons. Jeff shows us a baby chicken and Anthony introduces us the letter "e" and does the elephant dance. *Episode 10 - 'July 3, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A010D3072006T081200.htm The Wiggles remember when they were young when the radio was broken and little Murray invented the wiggly-windinator to power it! Captain Feathersword and hia crew go "Rolling Down the Sandhills then "Running Up The Sandhills." *Episode 11 - 'July 4, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A011D4072006T081200.htm Captain Feathersword thinks that everyone has forgotten his birthday. The crew are "Playing A Trick On The Captain" by pretending they have forgotten. It's a happy ending with the crew singing "Have A Happy Birthday Captain" *Episode 12 - 'July 5, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A012D5072006T081200.htm Jeff tells us all about Australia's native dog, the dingo and then sing about some other animals in "Little Brown Ant" and "Do the Owl". We go to a wiggly concert and sing" Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" *Episode 13 - 'July 6, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A013D6072006T081200.htm Anthony explains that Lechoo Yeladim means, 'walk children' then we sing and walk to this lovely song. Jeff shows us a wombat with it's wonderful paws for digging and we see beautiful Irish dancing to the "Pipers Waltz". *Episode 14 - 'July 7, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A014D7072006T081200.htm The Wiggles are dressing up in style - Anthony dresses up as a doctor while Murray wears many different hats. Dorothy the Dinosaur teaches The Little Wiggles to boot scoot and everyone's invited to "Dorothy's Dance Party." *Episode 15 - 'July 10, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A015D10072006T081200.htm The pirate radio is broken and so Anthony and Jeff use the Big Red Boat to pick up Beccy Bluegrass. Captain Feathersword's magic buttons are fantastic. What happens when the third button is pushed? Can you help us find Jeff? *Episode 16 - 'July 11, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A016D11072006T081200.htm When you hear a polka, your troubles are through, so we go to a Wiggly concert to dance the "Hoop Dee Do"! It's time for onion, tomato, garlic, zucchini mixed with Wiggly animation to make some wiggly vegetable soup. *Episode 17 - 'July 12, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A017D12072006T081200.htm Oh no! Anthony's lost his appetite and so Dorothy suggests The Wiggles call Dr Verygood. The Doctor finds that Anthony may have simply over eaten, and tells The Wiggles that it's always good to investigate if you're not feeling good *Episode 18 - 'July 13, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A018D13072006T081200.htm The Wiggles cruise the ocean blue in The Big Red Boat. We hear the Mandarin Wiggles sing "I Climb Ten Stairs". Jeff introduces us to an Alpaca, a beautiful animal from South America with a lovely long neck and really soft wool! *Episode 19 - 'July 14, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A019D14072006T081200.htm Join Dorothy the Dinosaur and her Irish dancing friends in "Di Dicki Do Dum"! Everyone loves Admiral Goodbloke. The Captain thinks it is because of his wonderful nautical jacket but you don't need a jacket to be funny and friendly! *Episode 20 - 'July 17, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A020D17072006T081200.htm It's important to wear a hat on your head when you're out in the sun. Anthony introduces the letter "j" as we do the jumping dance. Captain Feathersword joins us as we sing and dance "Bing Bang Bong", that's a pirate song! *Episode 21 - 'July 18, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A021D18072006T081200.htm The Wiggles decide to go on a picnic and realise that it's best to bring enough for everyone rather than just themselves. You can't have a picnic without ants to eat the crumbs so The Wiggles sing "Little Brown Ant" *Episode 22 - 'July 19, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A022D19072006T081200.htm Loosen up everybody! Wiggle your fingers and Wiggle your toes as we "Get Ready to Wiggle". The Little Wiggles decide to go to the beach, but by the time they remember their swimmers, goggles, towels, sun screen and hat's it too late! *Episode 23 - 'July 20, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A023D20072006T081200.htm The Wiggles say hello in Chinese, Hebrew and Spanish. However you say it, "We Like to Say Hello!" We join the Captain and his friendly pirate crew as they sing while waiting for the storm to pass. *Episode 24 - 'July 21, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A024D21072006T081200.htm The Wiggles travel to the Johnson's Space Centre to sing "Walking on the Moon". We sing "Five Little Ducks" in Mandarin. Spread your wings and "Do the Owl". Anthony introduces the letter "k" and we do the kangaroo dance. *Episode 25 - 'July 24, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A025D24072006T081200.htm The Wiggles draw up a Wiggly list so that nothing is missed when they go shopping! The Wiggles count and sing at Wags Warehouse where business is ruff! Anthony introduces us to the letter "l" and then we all join in the lion dance. *Episode 26 - 'July 25, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A026D25072006T081200.htm The Wiggles sing a counting song about five baby joeys jumping on the bed. We hear Wiggles songs in different languages! The Mandarin Wiggles sing about delicious vegetable soup while the Mariachi Wiggles sing Move Your Arms like Henry. *Episode 27 - 'July 26, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A027D26072006T081200.htm Captain Feathersword introduces his crew: Alfonso the Italian chef, Elefterious the bazouki player; Benny Bandicoot, tea drinking Dapper Dave, tap dancing Caterina and Lucy, Cool Clarky and Aido the acrobat who back flips. *Episode 28 - 'July 27, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A028D27072006T081200.htm Dorothy the Dinosaur does her favourite dance the "Romp Bomp A Stomp". We join the Mariachi Wiggles as they sing Ensalada De Fruta and Anthony introduces the letter "m" and does the mashed potato dance in Dorothy's dancing alphabet. *Episode 29 - 'July 28, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A029D28072006T081200.htm Greg tries to have a magic trick show but Anthony really doesn't know what it means. Anthony has his own version of a magic trick, he makes food disappear! The Wiggles then sing the Milky, Milky, Milky song. *Episode 30 - 'July 31, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200607/programs/ZY8403A030D31072006T081200.htm He's big, furry and loves to dig and run and sleep in the midday sun! Let's "Wave to Wags" the Dog! We go to France with some wiggly animation and dance the tango with "Cest Wags Cest Bon" *Episode 31 - 'August 1, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A031D1082006T081200.htm It's time for a pirate race. Benny Bandicoot will jump like a kangaroo, Cool Clarky will carry the cup of milk until it's all shook up, Aido the acrobat will run on his hands, Alfonso the Italian chef will carry an egg on a spoon! *Episode 32 - 'August 2, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A032D2082006T081200.htm It's a musical bonanza with a traditional ring game song from the Caribbean, an animated "Here Come the Chicken", and Anthony introduces us to the letter "o" and we all join in doing the octopus dance! *Episode 33 - 'August 3, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A033D3082006T081200.htm It's rehearsal time but where is Anthony's drums? He's lent them to Bill O'Reilly to use at a fete. Oh really? No O'Reilly! Dorothy's dancing alphabet introduces us to the letter "p" and we do the pirate dance together. *Episode 34 - 'August 4, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A034D4082006T081200.htm Let's point our fingers and do the twist with The Wiggles! Little Anthony makes a fresh and tasty meal with bananas, apples, grapes and melons. Captain Feathersword wants to wear a jacket with shiny gold buttons with a naval design! *Episode 35 - 'August 7, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A035D7082006T081200.htm The Wiggles join their Irish dancing friends for some dancing. Anthony even tries to do some jumps in "Bucket of Dew:" The Mandarin Wiggles sing I'm a Cow and Jeff introduces us to the Shingle back lizard, its wonderful! *Episode 36 - 'August 8, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A036D8082006T081200.htm "Murray reminds us to wear a hat in the sun then the Wiggles sing "Hat on My Head". Anthony introduces us to the letter "q" and we do the quack quack dance with Captain Feathersword in Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet. *Episode 37 - 'August 9, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A037D9082006T081200.htm It's time for the Mop- Mop Song with Captain Feathersword and his acrobatic crew, then the rooster dance in Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet. Greg is making soup but Jeff, Anthony and Murray need to clean their hands and face before eating. *Episode 38 - 'August 10, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A038D10082006T081200.htm Butterflies Flit in Dorothy's Garden. Then it's time to F.L.A.P. We meet Mohan the White Bengal Tiger, one of the biggest cats in the world! Everyone's invited to Dorothy's Dance Party and finally we sing a lullaby "Georgia's Song" *Episode 39 - 'August 11, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A039D11082006T081200.htm Greg "Can Do So Many Things." All aboard The Good Ship Feathersword…or is it? It's time to put our hats and sunscreen on and join The Captain out on Sydney Harbour on a surprise, piratical, nautical vessel! *Episode 40 - 'August 14, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A040D14082006T081200.htm You can wiggle all ten toes with the Wiggles and the wiggly dancers on the beach, in the Big Red Car and even on the Big Red Boat! Jeff tells us about baby kangaroos and you can watch as "Five Little Joeys" are jumping on the bed! *Episode 41 - 'August 15, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A041D15082006T081200.htm At a Wiggly Concert you can do the elephant, do the tiger and do "The Monkey Dance". Then it's off to Wigglehouse to work out if Greg's famous Box of Mystery really is empty! The Wiggles are thirsty so "Gulp Gulp" some water! *Episode 42 - 'August 16, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A042D16082006T081200.htm Oh me, oh my, Wags the Dog is barking all day and night! What animal lives underground and has a long snout and a long tail? It's a bilby! We learn more interesting facts about bilby's in Jeff's Animal Facts. *Episode 43 - 'August 17, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A043D17082006T081200.htm Dance with a very special friend of The Wiggles, "Henry the Octopus" then "Move Like An Emu" with the wiggly dancers. Let's visit the Captain and his friendly pirate crew as they "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" on the Good Ship Feathersword. *Episode 44 - 'August 18, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A044D18082006T081200.htm Come driving in the Big Red Car as The Wiggles beep and sing "We Like To Say Hello". Jeff teaches us to look but not touch as we meet a snake, then we "Romp Bomp A Stomp" with Dorothy the Dinosaur and do the umbrella dance. *Episode 45 - 'August 21, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A045D21082006T081200.htm Greg tries to pull a rabbit out of a hat as he practices some magic tricks then we meet Carla the Rabbit and her brothers, Dominic and Joseph! We learn the letter "v" on Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet and do a vegetable dance with Alfonso! *Episode 46 - 'August 22, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A046D22082006T081200.htm Learn how to play a bazouki as we sail the high seas with the Captain. We learn pirate exercises, stand on our pirate hands, flex our pirate muscles and do our hair in a cool pirate style as we "Bing Bang Bong" with this pirate song! *Episode 47 - 'August 23, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A047D23082006T080800.htm Come Irish dancing to "Di Dicki Do Dum" It's quack, quack, quack and cock-a-doodle doo with the Captain and his friendly pirate crew then we meet a baby freshwater crocodile with Jeff! *Episode 48 - 'August 24, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A048D24082006T080800.htm The Wiggles are having fun "Dressing Up" in style! Then, On Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet we learn about the letter "w" and do The Wiggles dance! Then it's time to go "Walking On The Moon" . *Episode 49 - 'August 25, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A049D25082006T080800.htm Put your rock and roll crowns to play with the King of Guitars, Murray. We learn that chickens have feathers but can't fly from Jeff's Animal Facts. Then it's off to Wigglehouse to play Animal Charades. *Episode 50 - 'August 28, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A050D28082006T080800.htm Jump in the car, put on your seatbelt and ride the whole day long in the "Big Red Car". The Little Wiggles are playing cricket but need a bowler. Australian test cricketer Brett Lee happens to walk by and joins in the fun. *Episode 51 - 'August 29, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A051D29082006T080800.htm It's "Lights, Camera, Action" with a Wiggly concert. We join Captain Feathersword and his friendly crew in a pirate song then its back into the Big Red Car for "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga". *Episode 52 - 'August 30, 2006'http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200608/programs/ZY8403A052D30082006T080800.htm Let's cruise in the Big Red Boat. Jeff meets a pink cockatoo. Anthony shows us the letter "f" and does the Feathersword dance. It's hats and sunscreen for "having fun at the beach". Then, it's off to a Wiggly concert for a medley. Format Songs , the first song used in Series 4]] Multiple songs are featured in each episode, including studio songs from recent videos, songs performed in concert, and ones made exclusively for the series, filmed at an outdoor location, such as a forest or a beach. In Series 4, songs from Top of the Tots, LIVE Hot Potatoes!, and their not yet released Sailing Around the World video appear. Song title cards are used, with a cartoon Big Red Car or Feathersword revealing the title. Series 5 features song clips from Here Comes The Big Red Car and It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!. It also featured songs filmed during the Santa's Rockin'! Tour. A number of songs in both series are presented in "Wiggly Animation" done by Plastic Wax Animation. In Series 5, animated songs dubbed in Spanish are performed by "The Mariachi Wiggles", while songs dubbed in Mandarin Chinese show The Mandarin Wiggles. Series 5 treats both English and Foreign animation songs more as a segment, with one or two Wiggles almost always introducing both. Sailing Around the World Focusing on Captain Feathersword and his crew, we see them travel the world and have misadventures on the S.S. Feathersword or at the beach. The Wiggles appear in music videos featured at the end of these segments, although they are seen much less in Series 5's segments, however, Jeff the purple Wiggle and Anthony the blue Wiggle appeared in some segments like Admiral Goodbloke, Meet Captain and his crew, Captain's Magic Buttons, and Sydney Harbor, and each member of the group would introduce all the Series 5 segments, including a few times by Greg the yellow Wiggle and a few times by Murray the red Wiggle Wigglehouse Looking much like the Wigglehouse from TV Series 2 (although the layout is different much of the same furniture is reused or recreated), the segment opens with the song In The Wiggles' World. The Wiggles are often seen performing a task, such as Jeff painting a picture of Wigglehouse (which the others mistake for him actually painting the walls of the house), or Greg cooking Vegetable Soup, prompting the others to wash their hands before they eat. In Series 5, a number of segments focus on Magic Greg and Anthony causing difficulties in his tricks, calling back to similar Series 2 sketches. Some Series 5 segments also end in a brief song, either performed live (such as Vegetable Soup), or miming to a short studio recording (such as Gulp Gulp). The outside of Wigglehouse is never seen in live-action. Dorothy's Dance Class (S4)/Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet (S5) This segment focuses on Dorothy the Dinosaur and the Wiggly Dancers teaching a specific dance. In Series 5, each dance relates to a letter of the alphabet, which Anthony introduces at Captain's dock. The Little Wiggles Showing the life of The Wiggles when they were young, very similar to the Wigglehouse segments although typically much shorter in length. In Series 4, each segment is accompanied by a song performed by The Little Wiggles, while Series 5 drops this. Jeff's Animal Adventures This segment, which appears only in Series 5, sees Jeff showcase a number of animals around a zoo. These are usually less than 30 seconds, and are set to the instrumental of Anthony's Workshop. The segment is never given a name on screen, although the description to The Pick of TV Series 5 DVD calls it "Jeff's Animal Adventures". Version Differences The original 11-minute versions that aired on ABC are very similar to 22-minute versions. Unlike TV Series 3 and 6, where songs and segments are shuffled around to change the running time, every episode in the 22-minute versions has a song or segment end at the exact 11 minute mark. Thus, the 11-minute versions are simply those episodes split in half, with a brief scene of The Wiggles saying goodbye added to the end of the first half (as well as credits laid over the last 30 seconds or so), and the theme song placed before the second half. Some other brief edits are made to make each episode exactly 11 minutes, such as some songs or Dorothy's Dance Class segments being shortened in Series 4 to make room for the theme song or end scene. In Series 5, some short scenes of The Wiggles and their friends dancing or waving between segments in the 22-minute versions are removed in the 11-minute versions for the same reasons. Tie-in Videos Videos that were produced alongside the series include Sailing Around the World was released in 2005 around the time of TV Series 4, while Here Comes The Big Red Car and It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! were released around the same time as TV Series 5 in 2006. These three videos and the two series share many of the same segments and songs. Because Sailing Around the World is almost entirely new songs with a continued theme and focus on Captain Feathersword, and the later two videos are remakes of previous videos Big Red Car and Wake Up Jeff! respectively, it can be assumed these shared scenes were most likely made for the videos first. However, Splish Splash Big Red Boat, released the same day as It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!, is a more straightforward clip show of TV Series 5. It is made up of a variety of songs and segments from that series (plus one from Series 4), almost all of which had appeared in previous videos, with no real theme tying them together. Racing to the Rainbow, released on DVD after TV Series 5 had ended, used the same Wigglehouse and S.S. Feathersword sets, though with a noticeably different look to the shots, as it was The Wiggles' first studio video to be filmed in High Definition. Home Video Releases Neither series was ever given a DVD box set, however, in June 2010, two compilations were released containing the first 9 episodes of each series (22-minute versions), The Wiggles Show: The Pick of TV Series 4 and Ready, Steady, Wiggle! The Pick of TV Series 5. They were only released in Australia and New Zealand. In these same regions both complete series were available on iTunes using artwork similar to the DVD releases. Both series were presented in 360p, a resolution height over 200 pixels smaller than the original 576i resolution. Series 4 was also in mono sound despite being created in stereo. Neither are currently available for purchase. Series 5 was also available for streaming on Netflix in Australia, though it was removed in 2018. But they are still available on Google Play & YouTube for Australia & New Zealand fans. Trivia *Series 4 took a hiatus in airing on ABC1 between May 27 and August 8, although Episode 31 premiered after an airing of Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! on June 13.http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200506/20050613.htm *Despite it having been released between Top of the Tots and Sailing Around the World, none of the songs from the Cold Spaghetti Western appear in Series 4 (not counting We're The Cowboys, and which appears in animation). *Episode 3 of Series 5 aired out of order, as other programming took the show's spot on the Wednesday, June 21, 2006 schedule.http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200606/20060621.htm It aired the next Monday instead. *This is the first TV Series to air on Treehouse in Canada. *Songs in Series 5 later appeared in Splish Splash Big Red Boat and Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場. References Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5